Team JAXS
by browniej126
Summary: so this is my first RWBY fanfic so go easy on me. it basically follows Team JAXS specifically Jok my self OC in this universe and his challenges and relationship with Ruby, yes the summary sucks but I think the story is better just trust me. the cover image is Jok by the way.
1. Team JAXS starts

**A/**N **so** **i'm** **making** **my** **first** **RWBY** **fanfic** **with** **my** **OC** **Jok** **Blaze** **and** **his** **team** **I hope** **you** **like** **it** **^_^**

"Jok Blaze, Alex Scroop, Xavier Johns and Sally Hounds, you all collected the white bishop in your initiation" Ozpin said in his calm tone

"from now on you will be known as team JAXS led by Jok Blaze"

"wait what?" Jok started "me a leader? that may not work"

Sally put her hand on Joks shoulder and said "you will be an awesome leader Jok, I just know it"

**10 minutes later**

"so why don't we get to know each other" Xavier said walking with team JAXS to their dorm "I'll start, i'm Xavier Johns, my weapon is called the Buzzkill and my semblance is teleportation" Xavier wore a brown top with a gold chest plate over it, green shorts and gold knee pads which go down to his shins and black military boots, he had cyan hair, purple eyes and was slightly tanned

"hey i'm Sally Hounds, my weapon is called the Blizzard and my semblance is healing" Sally said smiling, she wore a black leather jacket with a purple vest underneath, brown chinos and purple high heels, her hair was lime green with brown highlights and she had gold eyes

"name's Alex Scroop, my weps are called Bullet and Proof and my semblance is super speed" Alex said looking very gloomy, Xavier wore a blue vest with silver shoulder pads, black jeans and grey trainers, his hair was black and his eyes were grey

um hey i am Jok Blaze, my weapon is called Blazing Sun and my semblance is gravity control" Jok said looking nervous, he wore a grey un zipped hoodie with black sleeves, blue jeans with red knee pads and white trainers, he had brown hair with a black line gong down the middle of his hair which points at his fringe and cyan eyes

they reach their dorm and enter to see four beds, they all began to set things up

Xavier got out a guitar and a couple of music books

Sally put some posters of a boy band on her wall

Alex just laid on his bed and did nothing

and Jok placed his Laptop on his bed and put a framed poster on the wall saying 'GAME OVER' with a picture of Pac-man above it

Jok then went left the room and was greeted by 8 people standing in front of him

"hey new people we're team RWBY and JNPR" Nora shouted twirling

"Nora!" Ren said sounding slightly irritated

"hey i'm Ruby" Ruby said standing in front of Jok "the blonde one is my sis Yang, the one with the white hair is Weiss, the one with the bow is Blacke, the other blondie is Jaune, the loud one is Nora, the one with the red hair is Pyyrha and the last one is Ren"

"um hey there I'm Jok" Jok said looking very confused

_team JAXS please report to professor Goodwitch_

"gotta go see ya" Jok said to Ruby and the others

team JAXS found the professor on a cliff

"i have brought you here to test you" Goodwitch said

"hmn what sought of test?" Alex asked putting his hands behind his heads

suddenly 10 beowolf's jumped out from the trees and began to growl

"a fighting one" Goodwitch then flew into the sky and watched JAXS kickass

Sally got out the Blizzard which was a cutlass combined with an assault riffle

Xavier prepared his Buzzkill a fusion between a buzzsaw and a chaingun

Jok spinned his Blazing Sun above his head, it was a combination of a Bo Staff and a Flamethrower

Alexa unholsters Bullet and Proof to shurikens combined with a revolver and a dessert eagle

"team JAXS" Jok shouted "let the fun begin"

**A/N ta da what do you guys think?, yes this will be chaptered so the next chapter will start of with the fight and start Joks and Rubys relationship. i hope you liked it**


	2. Let the fun begin

**A/N for once i have no idea what to put for an authors note so ALLONS-Y**

JAXS stood there surrounded by 10 beowolfs each ready for battle

"ok considering there is 10 beowolfs, me and Alex are going to fight 3 each while Sally and Xavier will fight just two each got it" Jok ordered so no one will get in each others way

"got it!" the rest shouted in unison

the battle begins!

Jok made the first move by hitting one of the beowolfs in the stomach causing it to recoil

he then clicked his fingers which seemed to disoriantate the second beowolf but actually he had decreased its gravity with his semblance

Jok then knocked the beowolf into the air and clicked his fingers again decreasing his own gravity

he then flew up and began to hit the beowolf constantly until it's head exploded from pressure

he then landed and clicked his fingers making his gravity normal again

by now the first beowolf Jok hit had recovered so Jok had to deal with a hungry beowolf and a hungry pissed of beowolf

he decided to use his flamethrower mode on his blazing sun

he pressed a button which caused a handle to appear from the top of his weapon

Jok grabbed it and pulled the trigger sending a stream of fire out at the beowolfs

the pissed of beowolf jumped over the fire but the other one got hit and began to burn alive

Jok then turned his weapon back into a bo staff and ran at the finally beowolf he had to face

the beowolf opened its jaws and clamped them into Joks bo staff trying to push him over

"grr for god sake have you guys ever heard of tooth paste" Jok said mocking his opponent like he always does

Jok then clicked one of his fingers just decreasing the gravity on the beowolfs face making it so light that a good hit could snap the beast neck

Jok then did a side flip (yes i have no idea what they are actually called) causing the beowolfs head to spin all the way round which in turn snapped its neck (screw physics)

(yes all these fight scene are happening at the same time but it helps me if i say what happened one character at a time)

Sally stood with her sword drawn ready for what the beowolfs can do

both beowolfs ran at her mouth open ready for their meal

Sally just smiled and jumped in the air landing on one of the beasts head

she then turned the Blizzard into its assault rifle form, shooting at the beast covering herself in blood

she then back flipped off and landed perfectly on the ground

"well that was messy" she said wiping the blood off her

she then turned around, turning her weapon back into its cutlass form

she then ran at the last beowolf and it ran at her

they both slashed at other over and over again

but each hit was blocked by another, neither of them actually damaging the other

suddenly the beowolf jumped into the air slashing Sallys stomach on the way up

Sally collapsed into the floor bleeding but she knew what to do

she scraped a symbol into the ground which began to glow

it then covered Sally in light healing her wounds

she then got up and saw the beowolf coming back down

she jumped up at the beowolf and sliced the beast in half before it could react

Alex stood with bullet and proof aiming at two of the beowolfs will he stared at the third

they all dashed forward running at Alex

he dashed out-of-the-way using his semblance and began shooting the beowolfs with his weapons

one of the beowolfs was hit in the head causing Alex to shout out headshot

the other two just shrugged the bullets off like they were nothing

Alex then turned bullet and proof into its shuriken form

he then began to run round the beasts with his super speed while throwing the shurikens

the beowolfs got hit at least a hundered times each

Alex then stopped in front of them with his hands behind his head

"to easy" Alex complained

the beowolfs then collapsed onto the floor, dead

Xavier wanted to make his fight as fun as possible, he stood there with buzzkill in its buzzsaw mode

the beowolfs just howled and charged at Xavier, their eyes were blood-shot and teeth covered in blood

Xavier used his semblance and teleported behind one of the beowolfs

he then ran along the beasts back with his weapon lowered so that the beasts back would split open, and it did

the last beowolf tried to hit Xavier but he just teleported out-of-the-way

Xavier then teleported into the air with his weapon in its chaingun mode

he then shot the beowolf as he came down

the beast then collapsed onto the floor in pain

Xavier turned his weapon into its buzzsaw mode and cut the beast head in half

"that was fun but can we not do it again" Xavier said

"good, very good team JAXS" professor Goodwitch said

"Jok quick thinking at the start, the only problem is you seem to be showing off, you need to work as a team. return to your dorms, you have your first class tomorrow" Goodwitch then flew off leaving team JAXS to return to their dorms

**2 hours later**

Jok sat on the roof of his dorm building (he's at the same place Jaune confessed to Pyyrha about why he was at beacon) his legs dangling off the edge

"hello fearless leader of team JAXS" Ruby said coming up the stairs and sitting next to Jok

"hey, trust me I'm not fearless" Jok said beating himself up (not literally just mentally)

"really, it didn't look like it in the test footage" Ruby said getting out her scroll and showing the footage of the early fight to Jok

"right it get's sent to everyone, got it" Jok said now understand why everyone has complimented him for 2 hours

"yep" Ruby said smiling

"so um did you make that weapon yourself or?..." Jok started to ask but was interrupted by Ruby getting her weapon out

"yep cool right" Ruby said still smiling

"yeah" Jok started getting his weapon out "i only built the bo staff, a friend of mine added the flamethrower"

"so you have a flamethrower bo staff and the force" Ruby said rasing an eyebrow

"the force? oh you mean my semblance, that's not the force i can decrease somethings gravity, look ill show you" Jok then grabbed Rubys hand and pulled her up

he then clicked his fingers and threw her up into the air

"Jok I'm floating!" Ruby said all excited like

"I know right" Jok then clicked his fingers and caught Ruby before she fell over

"it would have been cooler if you had the force" Ruby pointed out

"hey!" Jok said jokingly

"Ruby you'll never guess who just arrived" Blacke said running up the stairs

"who?" Ruby asked

"Spencer!" Blacke said smiling

"really! Jok come on their's someone i like you to meet" Ruby said excited

she grabbed Joks hand and pulled him along

"Ruby! oh christ ALLONS-Y" Jok shouted hoping he wouldn't fall over

**A/N their second chapter done and christ is it long, any who the "Spencer" Blacke was talking about is someone elses OC I said I would put in here so I am, you will find out who he is in the next chapter. I hope you liked it ^_^**


	3. Meet Spencer

**A/N ok so sorry for the delay school is being a bitch, any who time to introduce Shadic1978's oc Spencer, if you want to find out more about him read The Flying Apocalypse, by the way i might be making these chapters shorter . so yeah with out further ado ALLONS-Y**

Jok was being dragged down the halls toward JAXS, RWBY and JNPR's dorms

when they got there Ruby let go of his hands and ran towards a man

wearing an ocean blue t-shirt with a blue leather jacket and wearing some ice blue gloves with a falcon wielding a sword and a bow in each talon wearing dark blue pants and Teal boots with Black hair and Red eyes along with Wings and hugged him

_I guess he's a Faunus _Jok thought walking towards them

"oh Spencer meet Jok leader of the new team, team JAXS" Ruby said grabbing Joks hand again and pulling him towards Spencer

"hey dude, nice wings they look cool" Jok said smiling

"um hey" Spencer said being shy

(I'm going to clear this up, me and shadic were talking and we decided Jok is going to be very in your face to Spencer trying to be friends and Spencer is going to be shy towards him)

"so Ruby you finally got a boyfriend" Spencer said pointing to Jok

"no, no we aren't together" both Jok and Ruby said

at that point the rest of team JAXS came round the corner noticing them

"hey Jok who's the Faunus?" Sally asked running towards them

"this is Spencer, Spencer meet Alex, Xavier and Sally" Jok said still smiling

"hey, oh Ruby were's Yang?" Spencer asked

"wait you haven't seen her yet?" Ruby said confused

"SPENCER!" Yang shouted from the other end of the hallway

she ran towards him and tackled him to the floor kissing him on the way down

"So I'm guessing that's Yang's boyfriend" Xavier said making Sally smile and Alex sigh

"yep" Ruby said

"um Yang?" Jok said trying to make things less awkward

"oh sorry" Yang said getting up and pulling Spencer up with her

"so hot stuff, where have you been?" Yang asked looking really happy

"i went to find my Jack (captain Jack Harkness) but i couldn't so i decided to come back here" Spencer replied pulling Yang into a hug "sorry I left"

"no need to apologise" Yang said hugging him back.

1 Hour Later

for an hour Spencer and Yang had been inseparable

but Jok guessed they loved each other that much

Ozpin and Goodwitch agreed to let Spencer join team RWBY making it team RWBYS

Jok was glad there was another face to talk to but he had noticed how distant he was being towards JAXS

he decided to go and talk to him.

Jok knocked on team RWBYS door being greeted by Ruby

does she ever stop smiling and being cute?

Jok thought before asking if he could come in.

he saw Weiss on her bed checking her dust, Blake reading a book called "ninja's of love" and Spencer and Yang on the computer

"so where's your team?" Ruby asked

"well Xavier is teaching Sally how to play the guitar and Alex i have no idea" Jok replied

he then walked up and sat next to Spencer seeing what he was doing

him and Yang were playing a game called FarCry 3

"so Spencer, what's it like being a Faunus?" Jok asked trying to be nice

"um good and bad, good because i can fly, bad because people think you are scum" Spencer said sounding slightly irritated

"oh, sorry" Jok said feeling bad

"why? you asked i answered" Spencer said still sounding kinda shy

Jok then stood up and said goodbye, he realised his attempt of being nice didn't work

Jok began to walk towards his dorm until he heard Ruby tell him to stop

"what Ruby?" Jok said

"sorry about Spencer, he can be a bit shy when it comes to new people but he will warm up to you, i promise" Ruby said smiling (yeah she does that a lot doesn't she)

"thanks" Jok said smiling back

Jok turned and went back to his dorm, knowing his first year was going to be fun.

**A/N there i hope you like it and i hope i did Spencer shadic, so yeah tell me what you think and GERONIMO!**


	4. Lesson 1:Cardin's An Ass

**A/N sorry for the delay been busy being ill and at school but it's half term so I decided I would get this chapter up tonight, so ALLONS-Y!**

Jok got up at 6:00am and 1 hour before the first lesson so he could get a shower

he got up and got out of his pyjamas which was a red shirt with the words "YORK IS ALIVE!" on the front and brown bottoms and grabbed a towel,

he headed down to the locker room and turned on the shower

he was on there for 5 minutes until he heard something outside

"get off Cardin!" a girl shouted

"oh come on bunny, here have a carrot" a boy said in return

Jok poked his head out of the shower and saw a rabbit Faunus being bullied by a boy in armour, he guessed that was Cardin, and the boy's team.

He grabbed his towel and put it round him and walked out

"hey Cardin is it? leave her alone" Jok said walking up to him

"oh look at mister big boy, just get back to your shower pointy!" Cardin said turning back and pulling the girl's ears

"pointy? oh the hair" Jok said "it's a fire line"

"a what?"

"a fire line, you piss me off and the black point on my hair ignites and i can control fire" Jok said crossing his arms.

"ha, that's not possible" Cardin said pushing the girl against the lockers and turning to face Jok

"well unless you're me" Jok said (when he says well he says it like the 10th doctor) "now let her go"

"hold her" Cardin said to his team they grabbed her and he walked forward towards Jok "look, Jok is it leader of team JAXS. I'm Cardin Winchester leader of team CRDL and I own this school"

"so you're an asshole who thinks he can do whatever her wants?" Jok said pissing Cardin off

"that's it!" Cardin shouted getting out his mace and trying to hit Jok.

Jok dodged it by clicking his fingers, decreasing his gravity and doing a backflip

"oh big boy are we" Jok said smirking, he looked next to him noticing he landed right next to his locker "looks like i have the master chiefs luck" he said

he opened his locker as Cardin ran at him, he grabbed his staff and blocked Cardins attack,

he then pushed him back and began to hit him over and over.

Cardin then hit Jok in the gut knocking him back

"hey your going to make my towel come off" Jok said, his towel then landed in front of Cardin making Jok blush as he realised he was naked "shit!"

Cardin then ran at him with his mace raised above his head, but before he could make contact with Jok's face he was knocked back by professor Goodwitch.

"what are you boys doing!?" she asked with Ozpin standing next to him

"Cardin was bullying me when Jok came out of his shower and tried to help" the girl started "Cardin then attacked Jok and he tried to defend his self"

"and then your towel came off reviling yourself Mr Blaze" Ozpin said handing Jok his towel

he hurried to cover himself with the towel

"Cardin go back to your dorm with your team" Goodwitch said "Velvet thank Jok and then head back to your dorm"

"thank you Jok, you didn't need to help but you did so thank you" she said

"anytime, he's a racist dick who needs to learn he can't win all the time" Jok replied with a big smile

Velvet then ran back to her dorm, Ozpin then told Goodwitch to leave him and Jok alone, which she did

"Mr Blaze, before you go back to your shower i must say what a good thing you just did" Ozpin said while drinking his tea

"I was just doing what needed to be done professor" Jok said still smiling "now can i get back to my shower, i like to keep clean"

"of course"

**1 Hour Later**

Team JAXS sat behind team RWBYS in their first lesson,

professor Port was teaching them about fighting another hunter and how to deal with it.

Xavier was writing everything down, Sally was making small notes, Alex was leaning back on his chair and Jok had fallen asleep from boredom,

"now anyone want to fight?" Port asked making Cardin put his hand up

"I will sir, as long as I get to fight Jok" Cardin said standing up and getting out his mace

"of Mr Blaze" Port said walking up to Jok "if you wouldn't mind waking up and fighting Mr Winchester that would be nice" he then hit Jok in the back of the head making him get up

"yes sir, sorry sir"

Cardin was waiting at the fight floor, Jok was making his way down when Ruby grabbed him by the hand

"be careful Jok" She said

"trust me" he replied with a smile

he then walked down to the fight floor and got out his bo staff.

"let's continue what we started this morning" Cardin said with a smile

"There's an old Earth saying, Cardin. A phrase of great power and wisdom and consolation to the soul in times of need" Jok said

"What's that then?" Cardin asked

"Allons-y!" Jok shouted.

he then charged at Cardin with his bo staff behind is back,

he swung his weapon but Cardin blocked it and then began to hit Jok's bo staff over and over, pushing Jok back and onto his knees.

He then hit Jok's bo staff out of his hands and hit him in the face, making him fly to the other side of the arena

"JOK!" Ruby shouted standing up

"hahaha, your weak. all that talk earlier and this is the best you can do" Cardin said laughing

Jok then began to laugh an evil laugh

"hahaha, you're so stupid" Jok then stood up "I said earlier don't piss me off because of the fire line"

Jok then opened his eyes and the black point on his hair ignited with fire,

"you didn't listen."

Jok then ran at Cardin throwing the flames from his hair using his hands at Cardin making him scream in pain,

he then tackled Cardin to the ground and began to hit him in the gut.

"mercy, mercy!" Cardin shouted "I submit"

Jok then stood up and looked at the other students, they were all shocked at what they had just seen.

"sorry people" Jok started "I'm a bit of a pyromaniac"

he then calmed down grabbed his bo staff and sat back down with a smile.

Knowing he had made and enemy and was excited about it, finally being able to be his inner pyro again

**A/N tada, what do you think? I was going to run this fire line thing by you ****Shadic1978**** but I felt I should just do it, I hope people don't hate it. anyway did you like the doctor who reference, I loved puting that it and yes Cardin is an asshole in this because he is one. I hope you liked this chapter and I'm crying because I just watched the 10th doctor regenerate so see ya. **


	5. Soldiers of War

**A/N ok time for the next chapter, now the only response i have had on the fire line is a good one so i guess people are fine with it so that's good. without further ado ALLONS-Y!**

A day has passed since Jok showed his fire line hair and he hoped people would like him more but no, the exact opposite happened.

Jok was walking in the schools courtyard, alone with his MP3 player on, earphones in his ears and listening to 'Chances' by Athlete (check this song out please, it's just a beautiful song).

Suddenly someone tapped him on his shoulder, he turned to see Ruby standing there with a smile

"hey Jok, what you listening to?" Ruby asked trying to look at his MP3

"chances, it's a good song, sad but good" Jok replied taking one-of his earphones out and leaving one in so he could still hear the song,

"oh sounds cool, look I need you to do a favour" she said "could you go talk to Spencer?, he's been really distant from you and I think you two should be friends, both being badasses and all"

"um, sure where is he?"Jok asked raising and eyebrow and switching the song to "Angel with a shotgun" by the Cab (another song you should check out)

"on top of the school" Ruby replied with a smile,

"oh ok wait what?" he said sounding surprised

"yeah he flies up there, don't know why but i bet you can get up there because you are awesome" she said, Ruby then waved goodbye and walked away,

leaving Jok with the job to climb the school.

30 Minutes Later

After half an hour of trial and error Jok finally made it to the top,

he saw Spencer sitting there spinning his guns around being all badass

"what do you want Jok?" Spencer asked making Jok jump

he sat down next to Spencer and said "well you seem to speak to everyone but me so..."

"Ruby asked you to speak to me didn't she?"

"yep".

"Hmn, she seems to like you doesn't she?" Spencer said putting his guns away

"she has only known me for 3 days, what makes you think that?" Jok replied putting his hood up in embarrassment

"she's been talking about you all the time in our dorm, Jok is cool this, Jok is badass that" Spencer said "this is something i don't say often but it's cute" (sorry Shadic bit out of character but that needed to be there)

"sorry what? Ruby said you never say stuff like to anyone but Yang and even that's rare, apparently" Jok said sounding surprised.

"she has a point, so how many people have asked about the fire line?" Spencer asked,

"no one, but I hear people talking about it saying that 'he's a freak' and 'he should be killed for safety' it sucks but life moves on" Jok said with a smile

"why are you so cheerful all the time?" Spencer asked

"life sucks sometimes, I know that all to well but I accepted that fact a long time ago and now I great life with a smile. well I'm starting to again, I didn't when we arrived but that's nerves" Jok replied pulling his hood down and smiling.

"anyway what is the deal with that fire line?" Spencer asked folding his arms,

"well I don't know, my hair grew like it. always the black line but when is was 10 this kid hit me hard in the gut insulted everyone I cared for and then my hair lite up and that's when I decided life's a dick, just move on" Jok replied still smiling "I guess i was just lucky"

"heh, I guess weren't so different"

"what?"

"we both have something different about us which makes people hate us"

"I guess so".

Before their conversation could continue, they heard and explosion go off on the west side of beacon, then the east, then right in front of them.

They were flung back and began to fall down to the ground,

Spencer spreaded his wings and grabbed Jok and made them land safely

soldiers armed with guns and swords were storming the school and attacking students

"get to your team!" Spencer shouted to him, making Jok nod

he found Alex and Sally defending Xavier who was on the floor riving in pain.

"what happened?" Jok shouted getting out his blazing sun and knocking a couple of soldiers out,

"he got shot just after the first explosion" Sally shouted shooting a couple of soldiers with the blizzard

"whoever these guys are they sure do seem to want something or someone" Alex said throwing bullet at one of the soldiers and shooting overs with proof

Jok clicked his fingers and jumped up into the air to get a good view of the fight,

"you got the same idea" Spencer said flying up next to him

"we think they want something or someone" Jok said scanning the area,

"same, Ruby said their guns are standard military weapons, so they must rely on numbers and not force" Spencer said

"well I'm kinda pissed and Ruby said you got skills so double team it?" Jok asked while is fire line began to set alight

"double team!" he replied

they landed and ran at a group of 50 guards, Jok shot fire at them while Spencer shot them with ash and frostburn (I hope I got the names of the guns right).

They took them out ten second flat but something caught Jok's leg,

he looked down to see a hook had gone through his ankle and he began to be dragged towards a tank

"JOK!" Ruby shouted, team JAXS, RWBYS and JNPR all began to try to free Jok while he tried to burn the rope but the soldiers stopped the teams and the rope was heat proof.

Jok was locked into a heat proof cage which stopped him from using his semblance,

a retrite was called and Jok was taken back to their base, they had their prize and hoped to keep it.

**A/N so what do you think? sorry shadic if spencer was a bit out of character but i need to make him more friendly but still a badass, anyway hope you like. see ya.**


End file.
